tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Passengers and Polish
Passengers and Polish is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season. In the US, it first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996. Plot Nancy, the guard's daughter, has just finished polishing Skarloey. Duncan wants a polish too, but Nancy does not have time because she has to help The Refreshment Lady with the passengers. Duncan is furious and complains about Peter Sam getting a special funnel, Sir Handel getting special wheels, and passengers getting refreshments. His driver then tells him that one of Skarloey's coaches has come off the rails and they're to help clear the mess, and Duncan sulks about all the extra work. Duncan brings workmen to get the coach back on the rails, and he's to take the passengers home. Duncan loses his patience and stalls on the viaduct. Skarloey pulls him home, with the passengers cross and telling everyone what a bad railway it is. The Fat Controller scolds Duncan telling him that No Passengers means No Polish, and Duncan mutters "No polish means no passengers." Characters * Skarloey * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt * Nancy * Rheneas (does not speak) * The Refreshment Lady (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Sir Handel (mentioned) * Peter Sam (mentioned) Locations * Callan * Crovan's Gate * Lakeside * Rheneas * Skarloey * Sodor Castle * The Skarloey Railway Viaduct * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. * Nancy's rag is a piece of blu-tak. * Stock footage from A Bad Day for Sir Handel is used. * When the passengers are complaining, one of them can be heard saying "We're losing money!" * A rare still shows Duncan smiling on the viaduct. Goofs * In the close-up of Duncan complaining about not being polished at the beginning, his face moves. In the same shot, a hair or piece of wire can be seen behind Skarloey. * Before Duncan gets told off, Rheneas can be seen in the shed next to Skarloey. But Rheneas was supposed to be off being mended. * In Skarloey's flashback, either Skarloey or Rheneas has Sir Handel's whistle sound. * In the picture from the former, Duncan was wearing his normal face, while his reflection shows him wearing his angry face. * When Duncan passes through Crovan's Gate, either he, Percy, or Thomas has a different whistle sound. * In the US, this episode aired before Home at Last, so the audience would not know who Duncan is. * The narrator uses the UK term "trucks" in the US narration. In other languages Gallery File:PassengersandPolishtitlecard.png|UK title card File:PassengersandPolishUStitlecard.png|US title card File:PassengersandPolishSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ABadDayforSirHandel7.png|Stock footage File:PassengersandPolish1.png File:PassengersandPolish2.png File:PassengersandPolish3.png File:PassengersandPolish4.png File:PassengersandPolish6.png File:PassengersandPolish7.png|Nancy with her father File:PassengersandPolish8.png|Skarloey and Duncan File:PassengersandPolish9.png File:PassengersandPolish10.PNG File:PassengersandPolish11.jpg|Deleted scene File:PassengersandPolish12.png|Mrs. Kyndley, Jeremiah Jobling, and Farmer Trotter amongst the passengers File:PassengersandPolish13.png File:PassengersandPolish14.png|Skarloey File:PassengersandPolish15.png File:PassengersandPolish16.png File:PassengersandPolish17.png File:PassengersandPolish18.png|Rheneas File:PassengersandPolish19.png File:PassengersandPolish20.png File:PassengersandPolish21.png File:PassengersandPolish22.png File:PassengersandPolish23.png File:PassengersandPolish24.png File:PassengersandPolish25.png|Duncan File:PassengersandPolish26.png File:PassengersandPolish27.png|Duncan, Skarloey, and Nancy File:PassengersandPolish28.png File:PassengersandPolish29.png File:PassengersandPolish30.png File:PassengersandPolish31.png File:PassengersandPolish32.png File:PassengersandPolish33.png File:PassengersandPolish34.png File:PassengersandPolish35.png File:PassengersandPolish36.png File:PassengersandPolish37.png File:PassengersandPolish38.png File:PassengersandPolish39.png File:PassengersandPolish40.png File:PassengersandPolish41.png File:PassengersandPolish42.png File:PassengersandPolish43.png File:PassengersandPolish44.png File:PassengersandPolish45.png File:PassengersandPolish46.png File:PassengersandPolish47.png File:PassengersandPolish48.png File:PassengersandPolish49.png File:PassengersandPolish50.png File:PassengersandPolish51.png File:PassengersandPolish52.jpg File:PassengersandPolish53.jpg Episode File:Passengers and Polish - British Narration|UK narration File:Passengers and Polish - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes